The Saga of Mooshaka Prequel
by Pistachio Queens
Summary: This is the time before the Great Empress Mooshaka's reign. The Selection is over, and Kriss and America can no longer deny their undying love, but what can they do? Maxon and America are married, and Aspen still wishes to have her. Can America and Kriss overcome this and reveal their true selves, or will their love fade away, leaving a Princess and a Two?
1. Chapter 1

The Prequel:

The Epic Story of the Courtship Between America and Kriss that Far Eclipses Any Love Ever Recorded in History

One.

America fondly stroked Kriss's cheek. They sat in an abandoned clost. THeir forbiden love was beutiful and needed to kept secret.

"love you my love," she said fondly, smirking. Amercia hugged her beloveed Kriss, longing in her beautful eyes. Her fire hair was ina crown. She smirked.

"For are love to be tru, we must dispose of the royal faimily". I agree said Kriss. America smirked. First we will kill Maxxon". Kriss licked americas face and smirked.

KrISS" Pov

"for u, my love I will do anything,.," Amerca, my loves, my wife soon, kises me and I sigh longingly. I smirk at her.

'lets kill the pirnce now, and so i take the knife and stab the prince Maxon,and he bleed sto death in my arsma dn then we kill the king and America and I get amrried and were so happy.

"But what will I tell Aspen? Says aMerica, smirking.

"Tell him you dont love him you lvoe me more and you odnt love him then kill him," I said, smirking. Of course she say i agree. She kills aspen who cries and chokes on his own blood with the same nife i stabeed maxon with. He sits in pool of his blood ans ays America i thoat you loved me.

"No ampen i never loved u. I only ever luved my kris baby," and hse smooched kriss passionately than she smirked at Aspen.

God bye aspen die painfululy ," nd I walk away,s mirking.

AN: Sorry it's so shorrrrt guys! I have jsut liiek so much homework you hear me? Well, i'll add more super duper sonn akay? shmkay. XDXD luv you guys uwu!

CH. 2

10 years later,,,, ***********AMERICA POV.******?**********

SneAk peeek!

"Kriss drling, I think ew should adopt a childreno amerca lets HAVE A BABIE YES A BABY."""" No kriss we cant we agreed never to go taht afar. W meust adopt. and alien is good…" wait no I'll make another account, but it'll be for both of us ok

'ok amerca my darkling we will adopst"

Aspen pov *****


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

/AN/ HIIIIIII GUYSSSS! wow im so glad that some of you guys liked my storyy! wel, here goes the chapter youve all been wating 4!

AMRICA S POV:::

"Okkriss, time to adpot!" i says.. "yesss lets get baby,," say my luv. ok. we travl ot an altrnate univers and adpot a litle babie girl. she is my dream chld,,, she is hafl kyubey and half human baby children. She is beautifl, i alrdy luv her…..

"kriss, she is beutiful. let us take her to are home.'' i say luvingly. "alright, she says and agree s=with me. i lov both my babys.

We travel back home to the casle. we show our nu babie to her nursry. we are SOOO happy! (AN/ I'm sry i don't kno how to write fmily senes, srrrrry! ;)

we luv luv luv our new babie,,,.., she butiful and swaet.

"america honay im so happy are you so happy. Are babie will rogw wup big and strong and be ruller of this queendomand then the univers one day ren't you exsited?" i am so luky to hav such a wondrful children. i am sur mommy kris and i will be wnderful parentals…!

The babie laughed and was like i luve you too momy. the baby smirked. lets name hr mooshaka ok!

/AAAAANNNNN?/ okokok srry it took so loonnnng for me to post this litle thing,,, i know i prbly hav so mny folowers so im reallly sorrrryyy! i hope youl forvive me, but next chpter wil b gr8 i promis! THX FOR READING XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*********Amercai's POV******

"AMERCA Wheres are babie?" kirss said one morning.

"IDK!? :D" americaa smirked,,, this is a srious mattr , ssaid kris.. whr is mooshka!?

I DUNNOOOO?" SAID MOOSHKAKAK. "o dere you our, my drling children. " i am glad she is fnally hr. i tought she wuz gone…. den i wold b sad. :(((( ok mooshka b a good children until your momies get home.

we hav a lot of work tday, since we are queenss. we hope mooshaka is being a good chidlren and stying at hom. suddenlu a unicorns aperars out of nowheree. i am confuzd. whr is mooshk/?

*The Princess Regent Mooshaka's Point of View*

I seem to have been left alone in the large castle. I am unsure what I am doing here, and what the intentions of the two humans who brought me are, in this world. Why do I exist? Why am I here? I seem to have lost my memories, except for one bright poignant gem hidden inside my heart. Yes, Anna. I remember Anna, my beautiful red haired sister.

I ask the nearest servant where my kidnappers happen to be at the moment. The servant nearly trips over herself in her hurry to bow deeply to me.

"Your, your highness! Why, dear me, how insolent of me! Forgive me, lady," says the girl, looking down at me. I take note of my ridiculous child's getup and request a proper gown fitting immediately. The girl says _yes, yes,_ then hurries away. I turn and re enter my disgusting nursery room and close the door, unwilling to be seen until my dress is fitted.


End file.
